The Friday Harbor Laboratories is a marine biological facility of the University of Washington and serves, in part, as a national and international resource for the development and use of model systems in biomedical research. This proposal requests funds to repair and make more energy efficient 4 laboratory buildings to enhance their productive utilization for culture and use of organisms in biomedical research. The existing buildings are over 60 years old and are inadequately constructed to support modern scientific investigations on a year round basis.